Winter Wonder
by Emilia
Summary: Christmas fic time! let's see, there's Kensuke/ Daiken, Mishiro/ Koumi, Taito. Takari and hinted Soryako. jus doing my warning duty... but anyways, this is sot of my christmas present to Aquarius (cause she loves Koumi), Digi Diva (cause she loves kensuke


Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers I hate disclaimers….. Hmph I just don't own em okay? *Sigh* But I wish I owned Daisuke and Ken… they're so cute…^_^;  
  
Yet another Kensuke! I love this pairing soooooo much!!!!!!!!!!! Kudos ta Digi diva of zee Digigirl trio for urging me to write another one! And it's somewhat Christmas-ish too! Personally, I'm not too fond of Christmas (long story), but hey! I can still make Christmas fun for Daisuke and Ken, ne? Now I know some of you are going "But- but they don't CELEBRATE Christmas in Japan!!!" Well they did in "Tenchi Muyo!2: Daughter of Darkness" so tough noogies! *sticks out her tongue*  
  
~ Over the ground lies a mantle of white,  
A heaven of diamonds shine down through the night,  
Two hearts are thrillin' in spite of the chill in the weather.  
  
Love knows no reason, Love knows no clime,  
Romance can blossom any old time,  
Here in the open, we're walkin' and hopin' together.~ The REAL beginning to "Winter Wonderland"   
  
************(snow!)*************  
  
"Oh! Daisuke what about that right there! Wouldn't it be the PERFECT gift for Takeru?" Daisuke felt Ken tug on his hand, and turned to see his boyfriend pointing a slender finger at the department store window.  
  
"A hat?" Daisuke laughed. "Ken, we got him a hat last Christmas! And I think we got him a hat the year before too!"  
  
"But he always seems to love them so much. And besides, Hikari mentioned that he had his eye on it. Here! I'll show you why!" Ken dragged him inside and gingerly plucked the white hat from the mannequin's head. "Take a good look at it!"  
  
"Fine," Daisuke sighed and turned it around in his hands. Then he noticed the tiny Patamon that was embroidered on the front. "Ken! How did you know there was a Patamon on here? Are you a physic?"  
  
"Always the joker," Ken smiled and pointed to the tag. "Hikari said it's a new line they're coming out with." He tilted the holographic tag so that it read 'Mizumi Kawaii', the clothing company owned by Mimi and Koushiro. The Mizumi part had been a combination of their names and the Kawaii part was Mimi's idea.   
  
"What will they think of next?" Daisuke laughed and shook his head. "They do make a great team though!" It had now been a good ten years since the Chosen Children had been needed in the Digital World. Mimi and Koushiro had been married for two years, only one year after they had joined forces to start "Mimi Kawaii", Mimi's own clothing company that was backed by Koushiro who helped her with important business deals. After they had married, Mimi decided it would be fair to put her new last name into her company, changing it to "Mizumi Kawaii." So far, they had been very successful. When they first started, they put out the "Palmon" line for girls and the "Tentomon" line for the girls. Just about every girl in Odaiba was wearing some kind of pink clothing item with a Palmon on it and every boy was wearing an orange clothing item with a Tentomon on it. Next it had been the "Agumon" and "Gabumon" line, which were available for both sexes. And now, it seemed that the next line would be "Patamon" and, most likely, "Gatomon".  
  
"I can't wait until they put out a Vee-mon line!" Ken suddenly purred, plopping the hat down on Daisuke's head and pulling the brim over his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke laughed, pulling the hat off and chasing Ken outside. "Baka! Come back here and fight like a mon!"  
  
"Oh no! Someone save me from the Digimon Daisuke!" Ken laughed and hid behind a tree.  
  
"Gotcha!" Daisuke grabbed Ken's wrist and then dug through one of his shopping bags. "I'm going to have to put a Dark Ring on you!" He put a handful of metal bracelets around Ken's wrists.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Ken laughed.  
  
"I got them for Hikari. She likes stuff like that. And listen what happens when you move your arm." Ken bounced his arm and the bracelets hit against each other, making a light tingling sound. "Pretty ne?"  
  
"Gorgeous!" Ken kissed him on the cheek. "But now you've got me under your control because of this black ring! What is your command?"  
  
"Come with me so that I can find a present for Taichi! Then we can come back and buy Takeru that hat. And for the love of Pete! Don't run in the snow! You might fall and hurt your kawaii self!" Daisuke smiled and wrapped is arms around Ken, pretending to drag him to the next store.  
  
"So what we looking for exactly?" Ken asked, twirling a chunk of Daisuke's hair in his fingers.  
  
"Something for Taichi. I already got something for Yamato, see?" Daisuke pulled out a black watch that had little guitars that moved clockwise every second.  
  
"Oh how kawaii! He'll like that koi!" Ken nodded in approval, smiling. "SO what did you have in mind for Taichi? A soccerball?"  
  
"Ken! I stopped giving him soccer stuff a long time ago! Come on, let's check in this electronics store!" Daisuke laughed merrily, pulling Ken inside. There was a loud beep when they walked in. Daisuke rolled his eyes, not another one of those damn door counters!  
  
"May I help you?" A sales person swooped up behind Ken, scaring the digi-sludge out of him.  
  
"N-no… arigato we're just looking…" Ken stuttered after his heart rate returned to normal. The sales person left looking disappointed.  
  
"Hey! What do you think of this?" Daisuke held up a white board with lights all around it. "See, you write on it with this special pen and then you turn the light on so you can see what it says!"  
  
"Oh! I wanna try!" Ken snatched it out of Daisuke's hands and scribbled something on the board. "Okay, hit the switch!"  
  
Daisuke poked a button on the back and the words 'Ken n Daisuke 4ever' suddenly showed up. "Ken!" Daisuke blushed. "You've got to write that on everything, don't you?" Honestly, he must've written it fifteen times on his napkin at the restaurant where they are lunch. And of course he had written it in the fog on the window of Daisuke's car that was parked two blocks away.  
  
"Gomen, I must be getting sick I guess. Normally, I would've only written it on your car window."  
  
"True." Daisuke chuckled as they walked back outside. "Hey look! It's one of those sticker photo booths! Let's check it out!" The both ran over to a row of photo booths.  
  
"Look Dai! Here's one of those ones that shows you how your kids might look!" Ken pointed excitedly at a white booth. "Oh! Someone left their picture in the slot!" He pulled out a slip of paper that had an adorable little boy on it. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and- his cheeks said 'Taichi + Yamato' ????  
  
"What the-" Daisuke laughed as he and Ken studied the picture. "I guess Taichi must be here…"  
  
"Hai it looks like he and Yamato were prepared for that thing." Ken laughed at the mental image of Yamato and Taichi writing 'Taichi + Yamato' on each other's faces before entering the photo booth. "Daisuke?"  
  
"Hmm? What koi?" Daisuke walked back over to Ken and took his arm.  
  
"Can we get our pictures taken? Please?" Ken asked, snuggling closer to Daisuke.  
  
"All right, but then we've got to find Taichi's present!" Daisuke smiled and lead Ken over to a booth that didn't junk up the pictures with frames. The light on it was green, indicating someone was using it. Daisuke and Ken waited for fifteen minutes and the light was stiff green.  
  
"Kuso! Who the hell's in there!" Ken growled, walking over to the slot where you pick up your pictures. It was packed with photos.  
  
"Ken! Don't look at them! It's an invasion of privacy!" Daisuke cried, ignoring his own words and peering over Ken's shoulder. "Holy- Isn't that Taichi and Yamato in ALL of those?"  
  
Ken arched his eyebrows and nodded. Every single picture had Yamato and Taichi making out. Occasionally, there would be a picture of the both of them smiling at the camera, but then it was the two of them making out like crazy again. "I guess they keep putting dollars in there so they don't have to…ah.. stop their activities."  
  
"Well they've been in there too long!" Daisuke huffed, walking over and yanking the curtains away to reveal Taichi and Yamato who were, still, making out. "Oh! Taichi and Yamato! What a surprise!" Daisuke pretended to sound surprised.  
  
"Gah! Daishuke!" Taichi looked up in surprise with half hit bottom lip in Yamato's mouth. "Wha ae ou ooing hee? Ya-auto!" Taichi sputtered. Yamato let go of Taichi's bottom lip. "What are you doing here Daisuke?"  
  
"Ken and I were doing our Christmas shopping before the party tomorrow night!" Daisuke laughed, and motioned for Ken to join them.  
  
"Oh, um well Taichi and I were just… uh… shopping too! And then we saw this photo booth and-" Yamato blushed.  
  
"I can guess what happened next." Ken giggled.  
  
"You weren't waiting to use this thing were you?" Taichi asked, standing up and helping Yamato get out of the photo booth.  
  
"Well yeah, we were, sort of…" Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Heh, okay we're going! See you later okay?"  
  
"Ja ne!" Yamato waved.  
  
"Oh Wait! Taichi!" Daisuke called.  
  
"Hai?" Taichi stopped and turned around.  
  
"Er, what would you like for Christmas? Just give me an idea."   
  
Taichi smiled. "Daisuke, seeing you as happy as you are right now is a good enough gift for me!" With that, he and Yamato walked off.  
  
"Well what do you know…" Daisuke stared. "Do you really think he meant that?"  
  
"I don't know Daisuke. Come on! Let's get our pictures taken!"  
  
"I don't know Ken.… I don't really feel like it now." Daisuke sighed.  
  
Ken looked at him sympathetically. "Aw, it's okay koi. I know how much you wanted to find Taichi a present. Come on, let's go get Takeru's hat. Then we can go home, okay?"  
  
"All right." Daisuke smiled. "At least that'll only leave just one person on my list."  
  
"Hai, I'm sure you'll think of something." Ken kissed Daisuke on the cheek, then took his arm. "Now let's go get that hat! Maybe I'll get you one too. You looked so kawaii with it over your eyes like that!"  
  
"Ken…" Daisuke laughed and shook his head. "Everyday, you remind me why I love you so much!"  
  
"Flatterer!" Ken hugged him, then resumed walking. "Daisuke, look at the sky! Isn't it pretty with all this snow coming out of it like a salt shaker?"  
  
"Hai." Daisuke chuckled. "Just like a salt shaker! Remind me to mention a watering can when it rains!"  
  
"Hmph! Just because I like to compare the weather to inanimate objects-"  
  
"You're so kawaii when you make similes!" Daisuke laughed, picking Ken up off the ground and carrying him the rest of the way to the department store.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen the tape?" Ken looked over at Daisuke who was running around their apartment collecting gift-wrapping equipment.  
  
"Gomen Dai, I haven't. Have you tried looking in the bathroom? Sometimes it gets put away with the first aid stuff." Ken went back to stirring vinegar into the rice on the stove. He was planning on surprising Daisuke with his favorite dinner treat, tekka rolls.  
  
"Here it is! I left it in the closet when I made that photo collage." Daisuke called excitedly. "I'll be in the living room wrapping presents, okay? And no peeking!"  
  
"Aw, why not?" Ken pouted.  
  
"Baka! You know very well that you're present's supposed to be a surprise!" Daisuke answered. "And you don't get it until Christmas day either!"  
  
"But everyone else is going to get THEIR presents at the party tomorrow!" Ken sniffled. "You're… so… mean!"  
  
"Awww! Gomen nasai!" Daisuke walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Ken. "Just think of it this way! The longer you wait for it, the bigger a surprise it'll be!"  
  
"Hmph! I'll bet it's a sweater!" Ken stuck his tongue out at Daisuke playfully.  
  
"Noooo! Why would you ever need a sweater? You've got me!" Daisuke laughed and pulled Ken closer. "Can I go wrap those gifts now?"  
  
"I guess." Ken sighed. "But you have to wear this!" He pulled a Patamon hat out from a bag on the table and plopped it on Daisuke's head. "And you can't take it off until after dinner!"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you buy me this!" Daisuke pulled his hat off, then pulled Ken in for a kiss. "Now don't peek!" Then he pulled his hat on and walked back into the living room.  
  
"That Daisuke…" Ken smiled and shook his head as he went back to slicing nori. "He makes it so hard to remember what life was like without him!"  
  
  
  
"Kuso! I just found the tape and now I lost it again!" Daisuke whined, stamping his foot on the ground. Crack! Something broke under his foot. "Heh, I guess I know where the tape went…" Daisuke grimaces as he lifted his foot and pulled out a cracked tape dispenser. "I guess I'll have to use scissors to cut it, then." He sighed and settled himself on the floor next to a pile of wrapping paper, ribbon, gift tags and two bags full of the results of Ken's and his shopping trip.  
  
"So what've we got here eh?" He dumped the contents of the first bag onto the ground. There was a wrist pad for Koushiro to use with his computer, a flower pixie statue for Mimi (She had developed a liking for flower pixie figurines ever since she noticed their similarity to Lilymon), Hikari's bracelets, and a new rice cooker for Jyou who had just returned from America with his fiancé, a tall brown haired girl by the name of Emily.  
  
Daisuke carefully began to wrap the rice cooker and listened to Ken humming in the kitchen. 'She wanted to be a cowboy. She was shooting em down, she was tramping around. He walked in crooked with the clear blue eyes. There's a nice pool in my motel, you wanna go for a swim? That night, he moved in. The time between meeting and finally leaving is sometimes called falling in love. The time between meeting and finally leaving is sometimes called falling in love.' Daisuke smiled and looked down as he filled out the tag. 'To Jyou, from Ken and Daisuke.' It was all because of Jyou that this party was taking place. He had only returned from the US a few days ago, and since Taichi, Yamato and their siblings were going home to their families on Christmas, they had decided to have a "welcome home Jyou"/ Christmas party.  
  
Daisuke finished the first bag and emptied the contests of the second one. There was Yamato's watch, Takeru's hat, a wind chime for Miyako, a portable CD player to be mailed to Iori who was away at school, a new tennis racket for Sora and Ken's- there wasn't anything in there for Ken. Daisuke sighed. Just like he had had so much difficulty thinking of a gift for Taichi, he was having a horrible time thinking of a present that would impress his koi. That was partial the reason he didn't want to give Ken his present at the party; he didn't have one to give him yet, but he hoped that when he did, it would be something wonderful. Ken had already done so much for him and he needed to show him how much he loved and appreciated him.  
  
Finally, he finished the other gifts and put them by the closet in a big shopping bag. Then he wiped the sweat from his forehead and called out "Ken! I'm done wrapping!"  
  
"That's great! I just finished cooking!" Ken stuck his head out from the kitchen. "And leave that hat on! It looks so kawaii!"  
  
"Ken…" Daisuke laughed. "Whatever you want!"  
  
  
  
"That was great koi! I'm surprised you still had the energy to cook after our shopping expedition." Ken smiled at Daisuke who was still wearing the Patamon hat as ordered.  
  
"Arigato." He sipped his tea and stared at Daisuke. He still looked the same as he had when they met, eyes sparkling, his lips parted in a wide grin while he swallowed his food. He didn't still wear his goggles, of course, but besides that, he was the same old Daisuke that Ken had fallen in love with.  
  
He, himself had gone through too many changes since the age of 11. He was glad Daisuke had been so patient with him before, during and after the whole Digimon Kaizer incident. Once he and Daisuke reached high school, he cut his hair. Daisuke had almost cried at the sight of him, so he let if grow out again. Then he got the urge to dye it. Daisuke got the shock of his 16 years when Ken had come to see him with red hair. After a long talk, Ken had gone back to his natural ebony. Then he got blonde highlights. Daisuke begged him to never do it again. They both graduated and went to college where Ken, some how, got drunk at a party and came home with blue hair. He and Daisuke were an official couple by then, so they moved into an apartment together. Then there was the hassle when he read his blood test results wrong and though he had AIDS. He and Daisuke had stayed up all night crying. Then the doctor called the next day to explain there was a typo on the results. Now he sat with Daisuke at the table, ebony hair falling a few inches further than his chin, ice blue eyes full of love and a smiled that could knock out the entire city of Odaiba.  
  
"Ken, that was so good I don't know how I'm going to eat another bite! " Daisuke grinned.   
  
"Not even these?" Ken brought out the tekka rolls." Oh well. I guess I'll have to eat them myself!"  
  
"Wai! You made tekka rolls?" Daisuke cried happily, leaning forward as he waited for Ken to put them in front of him. He was about to shove one into his mouth, but then he stopped. "Ugh, I'm too full, koi. Let's save them for later, okay/"  
  
"All right." Ken sighed. At least he had cheered Daisuke up a little. Daisuke helped him clear the table and do the dishes. Then they sat on the burgundy sofa together. "So now what?" Ken looked up at Daisuke.  
  
"I don't know. Is there anything you'd like to do right now koi?" Daisuke winked, pulling Ken closer to him.   
  
"Well, can we go and get a Christmas Tree? Together, right now?" Ken smiled and leaned his head against Daisuke's chest.  
  
"Hai, just the two of us." Daisuke kissed Ken's forehead, then smiled at him as he looked up into his eyes. "Spending time with you is my favorite part of any season."  
  
  
  
"Daisuke, when we move out of that apartment and into a house, I'm going to make sure the house is big so our Christmas tree can be way bigger than this." Ken turned to Daisuke as they drove home with an apartment sized (6 ft.) tree strapped to the roof of Daisuke's car.  
  
"But how will everything else fit?" Daisuke laughed. "And how will we get the star on the top?"  
  
"Um, we could have Miyako's digimon fly it up to the top!" Ken proclaimed.   
  
"That's a good idea koi!" Daisuke smiled back at him. "Oh look! There's the turn off for the road that goes by Hokusha field. We haven't gone by there for a while."  
  
"Let's go then!" Ken cried. "We've had a lot of good times there, ne?"  
  
"Hai, there was the picnic we had last summer, the picnic we had there last spring, and of course all the picnics we've had there before that!" Daisuke smiled as he remembered. "I'll bet it's gorgeous right now with all that snow on it." He maneuvered his car along the road until they reached a field covered in virgin snow with a solitary tree in the middle of it.  
  
"Oh! Isn't it pretty koi?" Ken said excitedly, climbing out of the car after Daisuke. "Come on!" He pulled his coat closer around himself and jogged out into the snow.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Daisuke chased after him, pulling on his gloves as he spoke.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you step Daisuke! You'll ruin the snow!" Ken spun around as he directed Daisuke to step in his footprints.  
  
"It's beautiful out here." Daisuke commented, his breath puffing out in front of him. "Where'd you go koi?"  
  
"I'm over here!" Ken called a few feet away from the tree. "Come join me!" He flopped on his back.  
  
"Snow angels…" Daisuke smiled and walked over to watch Ken push snow away with his arms and legs.  
  
"Make one too!" Ken called up to Daisuke's face that was looming over him.  
  
"In a second." Daisuke walked drew a halo over Ken's snow angel. Then he helped Ken up. "Now watch this!" He wrote 'Ken-chan' next to the snow angel. "Fits you perfectly!"  
  
"Daisuke!" Ken blushed. He flopped back down and made another one, then wrote 'Daisuke' next to it. "Well?" His answer was a small handful of snow throw against his arm. "Motomiya Daisuke you're soo going to regret that! Because," He scooped up a handful of snow and hurtled it at Daisuke. "No one throws snow at the Digimon Kaizer! Not even the Fridgemon!"  
  
"Aaah!" Daisuke scooped up another handful of snow. "Somebody save me!" He threw it at Ken. "Quick V-mon! Digimental up! Whoosh!" Daisuke spun around and then struck a pose, going "V-mon, armor shinka Flamedramon!"  
  
"You fool! You think you can defeat me with that!" Ken laughed, throwing another snowball.  
  
"Snow rocket!" Daisuke laughed as he threw more snow, nailing Ken in the side.  
  
"You'll regret that fool!" Ken threw another handful of snow, then tackled Daisuke. They fell to the ground, laughing. "Beg for your life!"  
  
"Please master, spare my worthless life!" Daisuke was laughing so hard he bearely managed to get the sentence out.  
  
"That's better!" Ken hugged Daisuke while he attempted to get up. "We need to do that more often."  
  
"Hai, that was exhilarating!" Daisuke stood up first and then helped up Ken. "Your hands feel like ice."  
  
"Your cheeks are bright red!" Ken laughed, pressing the back of his hand against Daisuke's cheek.  
  
"Hey your hands are cold remember!" Daisuke protested. "Come on, let's go home." He scooped Ken off his feet and carried him to the car, despite Ken's protests.  
  
  
  
"Daisuke?" Ken looked down at Daisuke who's head was in his lap.  
  
"Hmm?" Daisuke opened his mouth and Ken put another tekka roll into it.  
  
"Ai shiteru." He brushed his fingers against Daisuke's cheek.  
  
Daisuke swallowed his food, then answered, "Ai shiteru, Ken. Here, let's trade places. I'll feed you for a while, koi." He stood up and then sat down in Ken's spot. Ken lay down and put his head in Daisuke's lap.  
  
"How's the view up there?" Ken joked, staring up at Daisuke.  
  
"Freezing. And it's raining tekka rolls! Crazy ne?" Daisuke smiled, popping a tekka roll into Ken's mouth.  
  
Ken swallowed, then licked his lips. "I did a really good job on that batch!"  
  
"Another one, koi?" Daisuke held another over Ken's mouth.  
  
"Hai." Ken smiled and opened his mouth so that another tekka roll could go in.  
  
"You know it's funny," Daisuke smiled down at Ken. "Here we are, feeding each other tekka rolls. You'd think we'd be feeding each other grapes or some other romantic food…. Chocolate maybe!"  
  
"You don't think there's anything romantic about sushi?" Ken pouted.  
  
"Only yours koi. Your sushi is the only romantic one." Daisuke helped himself to a roll.  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to feed you!" Ken laughed.  
  
"Huh? Oppsh!" Daisuke said, his mouth full of rice, nori and tuna. "Here ou goh…" He put one in Ken's mouth. The two of them chewed thoughtfully for a second, looking at each other. Suddenly, Ken started laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how funny you look while you're chewing from down here!"  
  
"Oh really?" Daisuke smirked. "Well you look like a squirrel from up here!"  
  
"Hey! That was rude!" Ken laughed. Then he looked up into his koi's' eyes. "Daisuke, say we can stay like this always."  
  
"Koi, you always ask me that! And you know what I'm going to say," Daisuke traced his finger around Ken's lips.  
  
" You always say 'Of course! This happiness is everything!'." Ken sighed. "I just like to make sure."  
  
"Ken, how long has it been? Since we met, I mean."  
  
"Well let's see… we were about eleven…"  
  
"And we're about 23 right now. So we've been together for-"  
  
"For 12 years. That's a long time." Ken leaned his head back and sighed.  
  
"And for any of those 12 years, have I ever stopped being in love with you?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Ken closed his eyes. "I just want it to last for ever."  
  
"It will, I promise." Daisuke looked down at him and smiled. He loved to watch Ken fall asleep. It was a hobby of his, actually.  
  
"Mmmhmmm…ai shiteru Daisuke." Ken murmured.  
  
"Ai shiteru Ken." Daisuke kissed his koi softly on the lips, then let him fall asleep in his lap. Ai shiteru Ken… the words floated around his head. He loved Ken so much, he wanted him to be happy, he wanted everything to last forever just like Ken did.   
  
Ken sighed softly and murmured something in his sleep. Daisuke smiled; he suddenly knew what to do about Taichi's present and Ken's too.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaah! Daisuke! Ken! I'm so glad to see you! Thanks for coming!" Mimi cried, throwing her arms around Daisuke.  
  
"Ack! Quick Ken! Take the gifts before I drop them from Mimi suffocating me!" Daisuke gasped. Ken grabbed the shopping bag full of everyone's presents and handed them to Koushiro who had run to the door to see who his wife was greeting now.  
  
"Ken! Daisuke! It's great to see you again! Come in!" Koushiro smiled widely and pulled the two inside. It was obvious that Mizumi Kawaii was doing very well, judging by the size of their house. "Guys! Look who's here!"  
  
Daisuke and Ken were immediately rushed to by the other nine ex-Chosen Children. Cries of 'Daisuke! Ken! How have you been? We haven't see you for a while! How's life? You two are living together eh? Giving Taichi and Yamato some competition?" Daisuke and Ken looked at each other. It was wonderful being back with these people, they were like family.  
  
"Guys, this is my fiancé, Emily!" Jyou smiled, bringing forward a brown haired girl whose eyes danced melodiously.  
  
"Hey!" She smiled brightly, taking one hand away from Jyou to shake Daisuke's hand, then Ken's.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Ken smiled.  
  
"How have you been Jyou?" Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "And how was America?"  
  
"Eh, the journalism business is tough sometimes, but somebody's gotta write about it!" Jyou laughed. "And America was great. Sure they drive on the other side of the road and half the people I met asked me about directions to China Town, but who cares?"  
  
"It's too bad Iori couldn't be here. He would've been dying to hear about your trip." Ken sauntered up, taking Daisuke's hand.  
  
"Iori… he's the one that you said you considered a little brother almost, right?" Emily looked at Jyou.  
  
"Yuh huh." Jyou nodded. "He's away at school right now."  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke spotted the food table. "Oooh! They have tekka rolls! Excuse me…"  
  
"Daisuke…" Ken laughed and shook his head, following after him. "For the sake of the other guests, I'm only going to allow you to have three rolls right now!" He grabbed three tekka rolls and handed them to Daisuke, then dragged him away.  
  
"Monitoring his diet?" Miyako laughed, walking up with Sora.  
  
"Hai, he'd eat the whole tray if I didn't stop him!" Ken shook his head.  
  
"I would not! And I'd share with you koi!" Daisuke kissed Ken on the cheek.  
  
"I take it things are going well for you two!" Miyako grinned.  
  
"Hai, never been better." Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Ne, what about you two?" Ken smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Well, the tennis team I'm on is doing pretty well. I'm not the best player on there, but I'm one of the good ones!" Sora sipped her drink.  
  
"And my software company has been doing well too. I just finished a program that might help deaf people learn to talk better." Miyako said excitedly.  
  
"Really? That's great Miyako!" Ken nodded in approval.   
  
"Arigato!"   
  
"Daisuke!" Takeru and Hikari strolled up to join them.   
  
"How've you two been?" Daisuke nodded at them.  
  
"Great! Last week, Takeru took me out and surprised me by taking me ice skating. It was so fun! You two should try it!" Hikari giggled, smiling at Ken and Daisuke.  
  
"Ah, well we had our own fun last night!" Ken smiled casually.  
  
"Y-you did?" Blood started to come out of Takeru's nose.  
  
"No, not like THAT you hentai!!!" Daisuke laughed.  
  
"We went out to Hokusha field last night." Ken explained. "It was beautiful, truly beautiful."  
  
"It sounds like it." Miyako sighed.  
  
"Hai, the snow was untouched and it was great!" Daisuke pulled Ken against him. "It would've stayed that way too, but Ken decided to make snow angels."  
  
"Hey! You're the one who started attacking me with snowballs baka!" Ken laughed, leaning his head back to look up at Daisuke.  
  
"It sounds like you two had fun." Sora smiled politely.  
  
"Hai, I guess you can say we did." Daisuke grinned. "Are you okay Takeru?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Takeru wiped at his nose with a napkin. "It just startled me a little when you said…"  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari laughed and hugged his arm. "It's not like it's anything new!"  
  
"Yeah! And they learned everything from us!" Everyone turned to see Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"Taichi! Yamato! How are you?" Daisuke cried gleefully.  
  
"We're great Daisuke! What about you two?" Yamato replied.  
  
"We're fine. Oh, by the way, did you ever get all those pictures out of the photo booth?" Ken smiled.  
  
"Oh, um we forgot, why?" Taichi blushed.  
  
"I grabbed them for you before Daisuke and I went home." Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out the large pile of pictures Taichi and Yamato had left in the photo booth yesterday. "Oh and here's the other one from the splicing booth." He placed the picture of the little boy with 'Taichi + Yamato' on top.  
  
"A-arigato Ken." Taichi grabbed them all and tried to find a place to put them.  
  
"Oh! Pictures! I wanna see!" Hikari and Mimi grabbed the stack of pictures and shuffled through them. "Woah…" Hikari coughed. "It looks like you two were having a good day."  
  
"How…" Everyone turned to Mimi, waiting for her response. "How sweeeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!" She clapped her hands. "You two are always so kawaii Taichi! Look at this one Kou-chan!" She shoved a photo in front of Koushiro.  
  
"Wh-what are they DOING???" Koushiro's eyes got big and his nose started bleeding.  
  
"Ack! Koushiro! Not on the white carpet!" Mimi yanked a kleenex out and dabbed his nose with it.  
  
"Takeru, do you want to see the-" Hikari started, but was cut off.  
  
"No thanks Hikari. I think Koushiro's reaction was enough for me to stay away." Takeru groaned.  
  
"Okay, suit yourself.." Hikari smirked and handed them back to Yamato. "You and Taichi have always looked kawaii together."  
  
"Arigato." He blushed and shoved the pictures into his back pocket. "And arigato for bringing them to us Ken."  
  
"No problem!" Ken smiled and leaned against Daisuke.  
  
"Tired already?" Daisuke whispered.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well come sit with me." Daisuke pulled Ken down onto Mimi and Koushiro's cream colored sofa. "Ken-chan, what did you want to do for Christmas this year?"  
  
"I don't know Daisuke. Maybe we could try to get our families together this year. Since Christmas is a week and a half away, maybe…" He faded out.  
  
"Maybe my family would find it in their hearts to except me for who I am." Daisuke sighed. "It's a nice thought Ken, but maybe we should go to see your family this year again."  
  
"Daisuke, that would make it the fifth Christmas we've spent away from your family. You didn't even get invited to Jun's wedding, remember?" Ken hugged Daisuke comfortingly. "I'm not saying I don't want you with my family. My parents adore you! And if Osamu was here, he would too! I just know how much it hurts you to wake up with no family."  
  
"Ken…" Daisuke touched his cheek gently. "You're my family." He closed his eyes and leaned his face close to Ken's, touching their forehead's together. "Can I ask you something koi?"  
  
"Anything," Ken breathed.  
  
"Koi, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now. I think now's a perfect time."  
  
"H-hai?" Ken's eyes grew wide. He looked into Daisuke's eyes and felt his heart stop.  
  
"Ken…I want us to be together forever, I want us to always be happy, and I want you and I to be there for each other always." Daisuke pressed his lips against Ken's, then pulled away and whispered "Ken…"  
  
"Daisuke…" Ken watched as Daisuke knelt in front of him, ignoring the fact that it had suddenly gotten very quiet and everyone had begun to watch them.  
  
"Ken will you-" Daisuke stopped and inhaled. He looked over at Taichi, then at Ken. He smiled and sighed. Then, "Ken will you marry me?"  
  
Everyone seemed to hold their breath. All eyes jumped to Ken as he stared at Daisuke. No one knew how long it was silent like that, but no one cared. Then they heard a small sigh. Ken bit his lip and nodded, tears flowing from his eyes. "Hai Daisuke, I'll be yours forever." He fell to his knees in front of Daisuke and hugged him. "I'll be your forever."  
  
The whole room seemed to sigh at that. Miyako and Sora smiled at each other, Hikari took Takeru's hand, Jyou held Emily to himself, Koushiro put his arms around Mimi, and Taichi and Yamato, who already had their arms around each other, held each other tighter.  
  
"Ai shiteru Ken." Daisuke cried, pressing his lips to his koi's. "Arigato, ai shiteru."  
  
"Daisuke…" Ken sighed into him. "We have to stop now. We're not at our apartment, remember?"  
  
"Hai." Daisuke stood up, then helped up Ken. Then he looked at Taichi. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Daisuke…" Taichi laughed and shook his head. "You always know what to do, don't you?"  
  
"Well I vote this as one of the best Christmas parties ever!" Yamato grinned.  
  
"I second that one!" Miyako agreed.  
  
"Hai." Daisuke gazed at Ken. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Over the ground lies a mantle of white, a heaven of diamonds shines down through the night. Two hearts are thrillin in spite of the chill in the weather." A choir sang under the lights of a gazebo in the park. Snow was drifting lightly through the air, coating the trees, the cars, the people who listened, everything. "Love knows no season, love knows no clime. Romance can blossom any old time. Here in the open, we're walkin and hopin together."  
  
Daisuke and Ken stood a few feet away from the choir, Daisuke's arms around Ken. Daisuke brushed some snow from his koi's hair, then they both joined in on the chorus. "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland."  
  
"And then in the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend he is Parson Brown. He'll say 'are you married?' we'll say no man, but you can do the job when you're in town. Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire. To face, unafraid, the plans that we made, walking in a winter wonderland. Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?" The voices of soprano, alto, bass and tenor rang through the night sky, surrounding the two lovers.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, is it Ken?" Daisuke smirked.  
  
"The snowman?" Ken laughed. "Daisuke, I could care less if we were married by this tree!" He patted a tree trunk with his gloved hand.  
  
Daisuke pulled Ken against him, his burning lips pressing gently against Ken's as they listened to the last line of the song. "To face, unafraid, the plans that we've made. Walking in a winter wonderland." Silence, then the audience broke into applause. Ken leaned his head on Daisuke's chest, humming along with the choir's next song. "Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away. Christmas is here, bringing good cheer to young and old, meek and the bold. One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere filling the air." The voices of the sopranos danced through the snowflakes.  
  
The alto, bass and tenor joined in with "Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong. One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere filling the air." All the voices rang together suddenly as the sopranos hit their high notes. "Oh how they pound, raising the sound though hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer, Christmas is here. Merry merry merry Christmas (ding dong). Merry merry merry Christmas (ding dong). Merry merry merry Christmas (ding dong ding dong.). Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away."  
  
"Daisuke, we need to get a choir like this to sing at our wedding." Ken sighed.  
  
"Ken, I think we should join a choir like this." Daisuke grinned, squeezing Ken in his arms gently. "Merry Christmas, koi."  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
  
The End.  
  
Ken and Daisuke say: Review or else you can't come to your wedding!  
Aren't they cute?^^v  



End file.
